Amitié, fascination et destruction
by Maximilien Nerolase
Summary: Un oiseau passe par dessus les nuages. Mais Peter le voit et se représente son amitié avec ses trois amis. Passagère. L'oiseau aurais pu tourner autour de chez lui ou même s'arrêter, mais le paysage n'étais pas bon pour lui. Comme son amitié.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Cette fic est ma première et on commence avec le prologue !

**Résumé :** Un oiseau passe par dessus les nuages. Mais Peter le voit et se représente son amitié avec ses quatre amis. Passagère. L'oiseau aurais pu tourner autour de chez lui ou même s'arrêter, mais le paysage n'étais pas bon pour lui. Comme son amitié. Comme l'a dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR sauf les personnages créer par mes soins.

Bonne lecture ! (et bonne année, il parait qu'on peut le dire pendant tout le mois de Janvier)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Le froid et la sueur recouvrait sa peau. Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'entendis le bruit de pas venir vers moi. La chose qui me poursuivait aller me rattraper. J'accélérai encore plus vite, ce qui était étonnant compte tenu de mes capacités. Je sentis l'adrénaline me parcourir mes veines ce qui me permis d''accélérai encore plus. Plus que trois ou quatre mètres et je serais enfin en mesure de gagner. Trois mètres et demie. La chose accéléra. J'étais fichu. Je me suis bien battu. Sauf si j'essayais de...

-Couic ! Laissai-je échapper.

J'étais dans la gueule du chien. J'avais perdu, encore une fois. Le chien me lâcha pour laisser place à un jeune homme de 17 ans.

-Peter tu y étais presque !

Un cerf arriva suivit par un autre jeune homme. Mes amis. Siruis, James et Remus. Je me transforma en humain en même tant que James.

-J'ai... perdu..., dis-je, haletant comme un homme qui a fait le cent mètres. Dit Siruis... Hum... Tu pourrais... juste la prochaine fois, .

-Mais oui Peter, une autre fois ! Et il partit dans un fou rire.

Le problème avec Sirius c'est qu'il pouvait changer d'humeur n'importe quand, du coup il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes. Non pas que je n'aime pas mes amis mais... J'ai un peu l'impression que je leurs sers de bête de foire. Sauf lorsqu'il faut trouver une idée de blague, comprendre la féminité, explorer une partie du château et plein d'autres idées. J'ai à ces-moments là comme une impression que je suis un pilier du groupe.

Mais cette impression s'envole lorsqu'il faut être le bouc émissaire, recevoir les punitions, recevoir des sorts perdus ou même m'aplatir devant eux. J'ai l'impression de les haïs à ces-moments là. Et alors je m'écœure encore plus, car ce sont mes amis et que c'est moi qui n'est pas assez cool. J'ai même une grande chance car je ne mérite pas d'être amis avec eux. Et puis si un jour je suis plus puissant alors je pourrais enfin mériter d'être avec eux.

Il paraît que je suis extrêmement timide et donc que je fais un peu pitié. Je suis beaucoup moins timide lorsque je suis avec mes amis (que je ne mérite pas sois-dit en passant) mais lorsque j'ai l'attention de toute une classe, je rougis et bégaye affreusement.

Donc depuis ma troisième année j'arrête de répondre aux questions des professeurs, je suis toujours le dixième à réussir un sortilège, mes potions sont médiocre (mais cela n'empêche pas Slughorn de m'inviter à son club puisque ma mère est célèbre [elle est l'une des plus grandes potionniste et elle a réussi à vendre les premières potions de beautés, ce qui est en quelque sorte un miracle {elle a aussi inventé les potions de beauté, pour avoir un bon teint (les Malfoys sont une de nos plus grandes et des plus secrètes de clientèles)}]).

Mais revenons-en donc à moi. Vous connaissez donc mes amis, ma mère, mes études et mon comportement. Il ne reste plus que mon père. Mon père fait partie d'un groupuscule de chercheur qui réunissent la plupart des objets magiques qu'ils trouvent dans des pays un peu partout dans le monde, les étudies et les comparent entre eux. Je rêve de devenir comme mon père. Bon bien sur du coup il n'est pas souvent là mais, ça m'arrange au faite. Mais depuis son retour en Albanie, il est un peu étrange. Peut-être qu'il a été émerveillé par un objet de là-bas. Il a aussi trouvé un objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle mais, il a vendu deux jours plus tard, chose qu'il fait très rarement surtout qu'il ne l'a jamais fait sans l'accord du groupuscule de Devion.

Je suis aussi né le 25 février 1960. Je suis à Gryffondor. Au début le choixpeau voulait me mettre avec mon cousin, Barty Croupton qui est à Poufsouffle. Je l'aimais bien avant mais, on a été éloigné, car on a d'autres amis. Maintenant je pourrais dire qu'il n'est plus qu'une simple connaissance.


	2. Chapter 1

**** Re-bonjour à tous ! Merci pour la rewiew (et l'auteur) qui m'encourage (j'ai le droit de citer ?). Bon, le précèdent chapitre était surtout une sorte de mise en scène de Peter, maintenant c'est celle des maraudeurs ! Je compte lâcher des détails un peu partout dans l'histoire. Et si vous pourriez me donner des conseils ou des idées (voir même des encouragements !) ça m'aiderais beaucoup ! Bon bah je vous laisse lire, Bye (et bonne lecture) !

**Chapitre 2**

-Hé Peter, arrête de rêvasser.

-Oui oui. Désolé je...

-Oh on s'en fout Peter, dit-il d'un air moqueur. On a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que parler de tes sentiments. J'ai trouvé un livre parlant des animaux. Du coup on peut savoir pourquoi on a cet animal là animal !

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu fais ce que je te disais de faire, James ?Dit Remus.

-Oh heu... Eh bien... Tu vois... Si on regardait alors ? Dit-il se tournant vers moi et Sirius.

-Allez mon petit cornedrue, ouvre le livre du savoooir.

-Eh bien, en premier lieu on va commencer avec notre cher Patmol. Si je regarde bien tu es un sinistros, ce qui veut dire que tes sens sont plus développés, tu peux sentir en quelque sorte la mort autour de toi et toi ou tes proches mourront de façon atroce. Arrière sale cabot !

On explosa de rire sauf Remus qui essayait de se contenir, surement croyait-il en toutes ces idioties.

-Le cerf. Animal beau, fort, courageux, intelligent à qui personne ne lui résiste.

Sirius sauta soudainement sur Cornedrue et lui prit le livre des mains.

-Menteur ! Pour faire simple, il est le contraire de l'ours et du Lion. Faux Gryffondor, va !

-Et moi ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Oh je ne pense pas qu'il y est une réel importance. Après tout, personne n'aime les rats.

Malgré moi, mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Il avait quand même insulté une partie de moi ! Malgré moi je sentis une haine féroce gonflait envers James et Sirius. Tellement fort et beaux, ils avaient tout à leurs pieds. Mais c'était mes amis et je devais tout faire pour le méritait. C'était certainement pour voir si je méritais d'être avec eux. Oui oui, c'est certainement ça. Je sentis ma haine disparaître, ouf.

-Oh oh ! Peter ! Tu es avec nous ? Je te rappelle que demain, c'est notre premier jour d'école, et donc il faut accueillir comme il se doit notre nouveau professeur qui est...

-Tu n'as donc aucune mémoire ? Dit Remus. C'est le professeur Shoeburk. Il a fait bonne impression je trouve dans la grande salle. Il ne s'est pas effondré en larme comme celui de l'année dernière.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il a fallu qu'on le ménage celui-là.

-Il se serait enfui sinon James. Mais je pense qu'un simple sortilège d'illusion qui remplace sa salle en salle de métamorphose réussirait à ce qu'il ce perde dans Poudlard. Tu en penses quoi Peter ?

Il n'y a pratiquement que Remus qui m'interroge sur une question même si une personne a déjà donné une idée qui semble pas mal. James et Sirius me le demande que lorsqu'ils sont opposés à Remus.

-Bof je ne sais trop rien. S'il...

-Bien puisque personne n'a d'autre idée, va pour l'illusion !

Et voilà, comme d'habitude. J'avoue que moi, je n'aurais jamais osé lui couper la parole. Et puis il faudrait déjà que je mérite leur amitié.

-Peter tu viens ? Dit Remus d'une voix attentionné. On va s'entrainer au sortilège d'illusion.

On marcha un peu jusqu'à ce que je pose la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-As-tu réussi ?

-Non, il me repousse. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'essaie de toute façon. Un loup ne s'apprivoise pas.

-Donc tu avous ne pas être le loup, sauf une fois par mois.

-Bon, d'accord tu as gagné. Je suis un humain et je mérite de vivre.

-Et d'imposer ta présence Lunard, souffla Sirius.

-Hum, eh bien il ne faudrait pas... que je...

-Aller dit le ! dit James.

-Je risquerait de le transmettre.

-De quoi tu... Oh mais c'est que tu nous avais caché ça Lunard !

Pendant ce temps, Remus était rouge pivoine. Le pauvre. C'était James et Sirius qui m'avaient poussé à faire ça à ce pauvre Remus. Mais maintenant c'était une autre affaire.

-Allez Lunard, qui est donc ta fleur de Lys ? Dis Sirius.

-Tiens en parlant de Fleur de Lys James, tu es passé où hier à 14 heures ? Fit Remus pour détourner l'attention de Sirius.

-Oh je... éh bien...

-Tu as réussi à la séduire ! Gloussa Sirius.

-Mais.. non non ! On est juste ami.

-Pour l'instant, dis-je.

-Pour l'instant, repris James.

Un silence s'installa sur le chemin et lorsqu'on sortirent de la forêt interdite, Servilius nous attendais, suivit de sa bande de Serpentard. Servilius est préfet et donc il pouvait nous enlevé des points.

-Alors alors alors... 10 points en moins à Potter, Black et l'autre vermine. Lupin toi j'avertirais Mcgonagailt. Au revoir...

Et il partit, nous laissant là.

-Comment il a su qu'on était là ? Fit James.

Je vis Lupin rougir un peu avant de se reprendre mais, Sirius et moi l'avons vu. Serais-ce lui qui aurait averti Servilius ? Non je ne pense pas. Il a certainement du nous voir sortir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit remarquer Sirius puis on partit vers notre arbre favoris, près du lac. On rigola ensemble pendant une heure puis on partit vers notre salle secrète, que j'avais trouvé.

_Flash-Back_

C'était en deuxième année et on avait décidé de découvrir le secret de Remus. Pour ça, on avait besoin d'une potion d'invisibilité pour le suivre, étant donné que James a émis la possibilité qu'il soit un loup-garou. Mais pour faire cette potion on avait besoin d'une salle. C'est pour ça que je cherchais au troisième étage une salle cachée, on s'était tous séparé pour en trouver une. Et c'est là que je croisai Charlie Klos, un Serpentard de septième année.

-Oh regardé ! C'est le vermisseau des guignols de première année !

Il était suivis par cinq autres Serpentard.

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir utiliser le sortilège qu'on a appris en cours d'enchantement ! Fit un autre.

-À trois ? Un, deux, trois !

Je reçus six sortilèges bleu foncés qui m'envoya contre le mur.

-Attendez, on a pas utilisé le sortilège qu'on a vu sur le livre de Lucius ?

-Ah si ! Et on s'en fous !

Et ils partirent me laissant seul. J'étais par terre et avais renversé une armure. Je me levais et le mur derrière-moi s'ouvrit. Je regardai et vis une vielle salle poussiéreuse avec des vieilles étagères fixés au mur. Au centre il y avait un chaudron. Parfait. En partant j'appuyai sur une pierre au sol et le passage se referma. Je réparai à la main l'armure et me regarda par la fenêtre, ouf je n'avais rien de visible.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Je découvris vite qu'ils étaient partis s'amuser au stade de quiditch tandis que moi je me faisais ¨tabasser¨. Depuis je n'utilise presque plus la magie de la même façon. C'est comme s'il y avait un blocage. De toute façon je fais toujours aussi bien mes potions. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas James utilisé un sort sur la pierre. Une fois à l'intérieur, on fêta dignement l'arrivée des maraudeurs à Poudlard. Le soir venu, on monta directement dormir, on avait assez mangé et bu pour plusieurs jour, enfin surtout moi. Le lendemain, c'est le commencement des cours. Je verrais enfin mon emploi du temps.


	3. Chapter 2

****Bonjour à tous ! Je remercie encore Plumette06 pour ses rewiews (ce quoi prouve que je ne publie pas dans le vide). J'ai répondu à la rewiew, si quelqu'un a une question, poster et je vous répondrait. Ce chapitre est un peu le seul qui montre quelque pan de la vie passée de Peter. Lisez bien !

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 2<strong>

_10 ans plus tôt_

-Réveille-toi espèce de bon à rien ! Allez ! Rugit une voix féroce.

Je reçus des coups de pieds dans le ventre et dis le plus normalement possible lorsqu'on se fait tabasser :

-Oui papa ! J'arrive !

-Et tu arrêtes de pleurer !

Je reçus un autre coup de pied dans le ventre avant qu'il sorte de la cave. Je me levai. Ma ¨chambre¨ était en vérité la cave. Elle n'avait pour seule meuble un lit et une armoire. Je me levai et monta l'échelle au plus vite, car mon père est dangereux lorsqu'il s'y met. Mon père et ma mère son divorcé depuis trois mois maintenant. C'est mon père qui a obtenu ma garde. Je ne revois ma mère que lors des vacances de Noël ou de pâque.

Lorsque je serais à Poudlard, tout changera. Oh oui, car ainsi je pourrais aller voir ma mère tout le temps, sauf aux vacances de pâque et de Noël. Une fois dans la cuisine, je partis vers le frigo et sortit plusieurs fruits. Je fis une salade de fruit que j'amenai vite à mon père qui lisait la gazette du sorcier dans le salon. Mon père était plutôt riche avec la fortune qu'il a hérité de son père et le travail qu'il fait.

Malheureusement il est brutal avec moi. Je sortis ensuite de la maison pour partir chez Monsieur Xford, un ami à mon père. Mon père, croyant que je suis un cracmol, je devais commencé à manier les objets comme les moldus et donc réparer le toit, tondre la pelouse comme un moldu. Et toujours les enfants moldus qui passent devant et m'insulte copieusement, des fois, ils s'ennuient et donc viennent s'amuser en me tapant.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de courir, mon père n'aime pas lorsque je cours en dehors de la maison, il a donc demandé à un ami de posait un sortilège m'empêchant de courir en-dehors de la maison. Je crois que c'est aussi pour m'empêchai de fugué. Le toit est réparé, il suffisait juste de replacer les tuiles, car ma mère m'a aidé d'un reparo. Après, je devrais tondre la pelouse. Quelques heures plus tard, je m'assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, un bol de friandise devant moi.

J'avais enfin fini de faire les travaux que mon père m'avait ordonné de faire et j'avais volé des friandises au voisin. Un jour je serais un puissant sorcier. Un jour je débarrasserais le monde de la pourriture de magie noire. Un jour je quitterais mon père, il était un moldu et ne pouvait pas me comprendre.

_Quelques années plus tard_

C'était avec stupeur que j'avais remarqué qu'en vérité, mon père était un sorcier. Un né-moldu pour être précis. Mais il avait utilisé un sortilège sur lui-même lui permettant de me garder mais, du coup, il perdait tous ses pouvoirs magiques jusqu'à ce que j'ai une nouvelle maison. Et dès que je suis rentré à Poudlard, ma nouvelle maison, il a commencé à parcourir le monde. Mais mes relations avec mon père ne se sont pas améliorer.

Étant un bon à rien et ayant cru que j'étais un cracmol il avait pensé que le contrat qu'il avait fait avec un Malfoy ne servait à rien puisque j'étais un cracmol. Apprenant que je lui avais caché que j'étais un sorcier, il a tout fait pour me gâcher ma vie, prenant donc ma liberté aux grandes vacances et me la rendant les autres dix mois. Je le vit rentrer à la maison tandis que moi, je cachais sous une latte de parquet un sachet de friandise.

Mon père tenait dans sa main un objet et avais l'air content. Je me rapprochai encore plus et me pris un poing dans la tête, je m'étais trop approché. Il me regardai par terre tandis que moi j'étouffais un sanglot et il me dit :

-Demain nous avons un invité. Il vient acheter ce diadème. Donc je veux que la maison soit propre, que tu portes tes meilleurs vêtements et que tu nettoies cette maison. Une vraie porcherie ici. Ce client est important et va me rapporter une grande somme d'argent. Le moindre écart et je te promets que tu deviendras définitivement un cracmol, tu peux me croire. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit, compris ? La guilde n'est pas au courant.

Puis il partit. Je me levai et me dirigea vers le placard et commença à nettoyer la maison en me demandant pourquoi mon père n'avait pas prévenu les Devions. Bah je verrais demain soir, les invités ne viennent rien que le soir de toute façon.

Voilà, l'invité arrivera dans moins de trois minutes. Le diadème était posé dans le salon et dès que j'aurais amené l'invité dans le salon, je devrais me diriger vers ma ¨chambre¨ sauf ordre de l'invité. Puis la sonnette retentis. Je courus ouvrir la porte et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Un homme, beau, grand ténébreux et séduisant. Une sorte de fusion de James, Remus et Sirius. Et il n'avait bien sûr rien de moi ou des défauts des trois autres. Je restai pétrifier jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de ce que je devais faire pour manger des Grofardours. J'inclinai un peu la tête bien qu'une partie de moi voulait plutôt s'agenouiller devant cette personne et lui dit :

-Bon... Bonjour Mai... Monsieur... Je vais vous amener à mon père...

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix bienveillante. J'imagine que tu es le petit Peter. Ta mère nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Je me sentis excité que la personne devant moi me connaisse, même si c'est sous les compliments exagérer de ma mère. Ça fait depuis ma deuxième année à Poudlard que j'ai su que je ne serais jamais ce que veut que ma mère sois. Je l'accompagnai dans le salon et lorsque j'allais me retirer l'inconnu me dit :

-Tu peux rester là, tu sais ? Puisque ton père n'est pas encore là, autant que je puisse parler à quelqu'un, non ?

Je fis oui de ma tête et partis m'asseoir sur un canapé. Je me sentis petit et terrifié. J'inclinai presque ma tête. Cet homme était bizarre. Je voyais qu'il était puissant et qu'il voulait le diadème mais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de venir ici en personne et même de me parler !

-Alors, tu es à Poudlard, non ? Comment se passe ta scolarité ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux et son regard me fit couper le souffle. Je savais qu'il pouvait m'arracher ces informations par la force mais, il s'amusait. Je dis alors ce que j'étais presque sûr qu'il voulait entendre :

-J'ai mes amis, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

En même temps je voyais tous mes souvenirs défilait dans mes yeux. Mes merveilleux souvenirs avec les maraudeurs. Lorsqu'on a rempli le sac de Snivellius de grenouille, lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé dans le lac et enfin lorsque j'ai connu mes premiers sentiments de jalousie envers les autres. Remus le ténébreux, James l'attrapeur de Quidditch, Sirius le lunatique et enfin Peter le rat. Depuis ma deuxième année, mon surnom pour les personnes extérieures à la bande était le rat. Certainement pour ça que mon animagus était un rat, je donnais trop d'importance pour ce que voyais les autres sur moi, me transformant finalement en rat.

-Bien bien bien.

Sa voix me fit sursauter. Je l'avais oublié. Je baissai la tête pour ne pas voir son expression. Voici mon nouveau surnom à la mode ces temps-ci. Peter le rêveur. Je déteste mon attitude à donner trop d'importance aux regards des autres. Je vivais à travers eux et par eux. Et je le vivais mal. Je vivais mal.

-Peter le terrible, dit-il tout simplement.

Je me sentis honteux et à la fois furieux. Pourtant, son ton n'était pas moqueur. Sa voix était vibrante, comme s'il me donnait une prophétie. Comme si moi j'étais destiné à faire de grandes choses. Moi Peter Pettigrow. Moi, Peter le terrible.

-Tu est certainement destiné à faire de grandes choses. Souviens-t-en et reviens me voir lorsque tu te sentiras prêt.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit ça mais je hocha quand même la tête. Il se leva posa un lourd sac certainement rempli gaillon et prit le diadème.

-Vous ne restez pas pour attendre mon père, monsieur ?

Je rougis de honte devant mon audace et regarda la pointe de mes pieds. J'avais osé posés une question, qui pouvait presque passer pour un ordre caché. Il allait certainement me punir ou se moquer de moi. Ou les deux. Moi qui avait toujours été d'un naturel timide...

-C'était toi que je voulais voir, pas ton père. Tu garderais l'argent et ta mère viendra te chercher demain. Elle te dit de ne pas attendre ton père. Et de préparer toutes tes affaires.

Je ne comprenais pas là non plus mais, je hocha quand même la tête. S'il le disait, c'est que c'était vrai. Je me rappellai quand même d'une consigne de mon père. Lui donnait à boire lorsque je partirais. En l'occurrence c'est lui qui partait mais qu'est-ce qui changeait ? Je pris une bouteille de vin et m'approcha vers lui à toute vitesse, mon père me frappera encore si je ne remplissais pas correctement ma mission. Il me tapera de toute façon dans tous les cas. Je lui tendis là bouteille et glissa sur le tapis. La bouteille m'échappa des mains et ce qui se passa ensuite était comme pour les films moldus lorsqu'ils étaient en ralentit. La bouteille vola vers lui et frappa son épaule tandis qu'il essayait de m'empêchait de tomber par terre. Il me rattrapa mais, la bouteille explosa et tout le vin se répandit sur son vêtement, comme s'il y étais attiré. Je reculai et vis dans ses yeux de la rage pur.

-Sais-tu combien cette robe m'a coûter ?

Certainement plus que je ne pourrais jamais avoir dans ma si pauvre et misérable vie. Pris d'une impulsion, je dis :

-Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

Je pouvais certainement lui offrir mes services en espionnage ou autre. Dans ma forme de rat, je pouvais passer inaperçu et même découvrir certaine protection magique. Les rats sont presque tous insensible à la plupart des sorts, il en faudrait des spécifiques. Je pouvais certainement lui donné quelque chose, ma vie en dépendait ! Comme j'étais sûr que quoique je fasse, si ça ne correspondait pas à ses attentes, je risquais de mourir.

-Es-tu prêt à contracter une dette de sorcier ? Par le serment inviolable ?

Une dette de sorcier ?

_Découvert en 1824 par Henri Spilzpërg. Une dette de sorcier est certainement l'acte le plus dangereux du monde mais, en même temps celui qui nous rapproche le plus de la magie. Des centaines de sorcier ont causé des actes malfaisant contre leurs propres volontés à cause d'une dette de sorcier. Une dette de sorcier peut se créer à partir d'une grande reconnaissance d'un sorcier à un autre. Ainsi, si un sorcier aide un autre sorcier d'une quelconque façon (empêché une __mort atroce par exemple), alors ce sorcier-là peut être influencé par la magie. La magie contrôlerais nos actes sans que nous le sachions et qui nous amèneraient à remplir notre dette, donc rendre une faveur presque de la même valeur que celle qui nous lie à un autre sorcier. _

_Prenons par exemple un sorcier A et un sorcier B. Si ce sorcier A donne une couverture au sorcier B qui devait dormir dans la rue, dans le froid et si le sorcier B a une grande reconnaissance par rapport au sorcier A, alors une dette de sorcier se crée. Imaginons ensuite que le sorcier A n'a pas mangé depuis un mois. Cela peut être très dangereux pour l'organisme du sorcier A. Imaginons que le sorcier B donne une miche de pain au sorcier A. Alors, la dette est accomplie, reconnaissance du sorcier A ou non. Tout ce qui compte, c'est les sentiments qu'éprouve le sorcier B. _

On avait fait cette leçon avec le professeur Binns. Mais comment crée une dette de sorcier sans sentiments premier par moi ? Le serment inviolable ! Si jamais je ne contracte aucune dette de sorcier, alors je mourrais purement et simplement ! Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre le problème à l'envers. Le sorcier en face de moi va me sauver d'une mort atroce car j'aurais fait le serment inviolable ! Je répétai cette phrase une bonne centaine de fois avant de dire :

-Je suis prêt.

Il me prit la main et commença le rituel. Comment faisait-il ? Il paraît que seul les sorciers avec une très grande puissance magique pouvait faire un serment inviolable sans besoin d'une troisième personne.

-Jures-tu de ne jamais révéler, de gré ou de force, à qui que ce soit qui n'est pas au courant le contenu de cette soirée, de mon arrivée à mon départ ?

Qu'est-que ça changeait ? Je répondis oui et une flammèche nous lia.

-Jures-tu de contracter une dette de sorcier envers moi ?

-Oui.

Puis j'ajoutai :

-Jurez vous de ne jamais faire de mal à Remus Lupin... ?

Puis il me coupa la parole. Et il partit en transplanant.

* * *

><p>Bon bon bon. Je sais je suis sadique et je vous empêche de connaitre la réponse (capital pourtant) à la question de Peter. Pour un timide il a de l'audace quand même. Dans le chapitre suivant vous aurez un petit chapitre sur le mois de Novembre. Qu'allons nous voir ? Un Peter fort ? Un Peter dans la boue ? Un Peter perdu ? Un Peter mangemort ? Tout ça vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre. Ah oui, et une dernière précision, je vais essayais de ne pas me détourné du canon, si vous y voyez quelque chose à dire. Vous avez aussi le pouvoir de rendre Peter amoureux (humain le rat ?), mais je ne promets pas que cet amour aboutira ou qu'il en resortira fort (ou que l'autre personne ne voulait pas utilisé Peter). C'est vous qui avez le pouvoir. Vous lecteur. Et pour utiliser votre pouvoirs, il suffit juste...<p>

...d'une...

Rewiew !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !**  
><strong>Désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais un petit problème sur l'ordinateur. Je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre mais, pour la bonne suite de l'histoire, il valait mieux que je l'écrive. Dans ce chapitre on est au mois de Novembre, voici un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé avant :

_Depuis la rentrée, les Maraudeurs ont eu le temps d'essayer toutes blagues stupides sur les premières années. Toutes leurs autres blagues sur le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal mais, on dirait que les autres professeurs l'ont prévenu sur les Maraudeurs. Déjouant les blagues et leurs renvoyant, les Maraudeurs ont été très frustrés. Et encore plus, lorsque la gente féminine passa son temps à glousser sur le prof. Lily s'est encore plus rapprochés de James au grand Dam de Severus. Au cours du début du mois de Novembre, un jour avant ce chapitre, Peter a été appelé en urgence dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore._

Voilà tout ! Sinon par rapport aux chapitres, le vrai commencement devrait tourner aux alentours du chapitre 5 ou 6, les débuts ne sont que des ¨Prologues¨ pour mettre en scène l'histoire. Je remercie encore Plumette06 pour sa rewiew, qui me montre qu'on suit encore mon histoire et je demande aux autres lecteurs de mettre des rewiews, c'est vraiment encourageant, même pour dire : J'adore ton histoire ! même si à côté j'aimerais bien avoir des demandes de ce que vous voudrez voir sur la suite, vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ce que vous aimez ou pas, enfin bref, tant que j'ai une petite rewiew de ¨compassion¨, tout va bien. Encore merci à Plumette06 !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

-Et tu comptes gagner comment ? Dit-il.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi je participe à ce tournoi ? Répondis-je d'un ton calme alors qu'au fond de moi, j'avais peur.

On était dans un couloir sombre, où notre rendez-vous devait se tenir. Et comme par hasard, il s'était cassé le bras.

-Parce que moi et Patmol avons le bras cassé et que le seul d'entre nous qui peut jouer est toi, sachant que Lunard ne voudra certainement pas utilisé ses capacités pour le quidditch.

-Et rappelle moi, Cornedrue, pourquoi tu as fait ce maudit pari ?

-Parce que Lily était à côté ! Et si elle sait que mes amis ne me lâcheraient pas, même pour une mission suicidaire, alors elle voudra bien m'accepter pleinement !

-Je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser à toi.

James me sourit. Ah, l'amitié. Si on suit la définition de James, le monde ne connaitra plus que des solitaires et des ennemis à la fin. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de se prendre ce sortilège d'expulsion dans le bras. Et de faire ce pari cinq jours avant la pleine lune, comme ça Remus ne voudrais pas participer à ce foutu pari.

-Et puis il y aura la belle Christabel, fit James d'un air sournois.

Je rougis encore plus. Encore une diversion de Remus. Non je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Mais mes hormones, comme ceux de presque tous les autres gars de ma promotion étaient attirés par la belle Christabel Florige. Qu'elle soit à Serpentard ne change rien puisque les seules fois où on peut la voir c'est pendant les cours ou par pur hasard dans un couloir. C'est pour cela qu'on n'a jamais pu l'avoir dans nos blagues. Lorsque Sirius a appris ça, il m'a presque renié et pendant des semaines on ne c'est plus parlé. Quant à James, il a essayé de me ¨sauver¨, sans grand résultat. Donc maintenant il utilise la technique de me faire prendre d'embarras n'importe quand jusqu'à ce que je sous revenu à la raison.

-Me parle pas d'elle, je suis déjà à bout avec ce pari cornedrue, soupirais-je.

-Bah, chacun ces types de fille. Moi c'est une fille avec un grand coeur tandis que toi c'est une fille de glace. Mettons-les dans une pièce toutes les deux et revenons deux heures plus tard et on les retrouvera dans une grande discussion sur les droits des gobelins. Au moins je suis sûr que tu ne l'auras certainement jamais. J'ai passé sept ans à avoir Lily et on étaient à Poudlard.

Sa réflexion m'énerva plus que tout. Alors, comme ça, juste parce que Monsieur avait pris sa belle en sept ans, alors moi je devrais faire pareil ? Je savais qu'il était meilleur que moi mais, quand même. Il me fit un petit sourire et je vis arriver Sirius.

-Alors, Quedver ? Prêt à te faire laminer devant ta pauvre chéri ?

Lui aussi avait le bras cassé. Je me demande bien ce qu'a pu faire James pour qu'il accepte de se le casser.

-James, je viens te prévenir que tout commence dans exactement -il lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre- deux minutes. Vous êtes en retard, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je me mis dès lors à courir comme un fou avec un James courant derrière-moi, me criant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je n'aurais jamais le temps et un simple retard me vaudra certainement plus de commentaire à mon sujet. Je lança alors le balais dans les airs et sauta dessus, l'empoignant à deux mains et me faisant mal au bas-ventre. Je cria comme seul un fou peut crier puis vola. Je sentis l'air me frotter sur tous les pores de ma peau pour me ralentir et le balai essayer de me faire tomber. Je me rappela d'une phrase de James : ¨le balais n'essaie pas de te faire tomber, c'est toi qui essaie de tomber !. Suite à ça, Sirius avait explosé de rire à s'en tenir les cotes et Remus essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Lunard avait ensuite couru vers le dortoir. Je sentis encore le sentiment de haine envers eux mais n'arriva pas à l'étouffer. Je le laissa alors prendre possession de moi et je m'agrippa au balais comme pour une bouée de sauvetage. Je pleura à chaude larme et cria ¨Maman!¨ avant de m'écraser sur les gradins de quidditch.

Je me releva en vitesse mais, glissa et mon balai partit au loin. J'allais me relever lorsque je vis une main secourable se tendre vers moi. Je l'empoigna vivement et cette personne m'aida à me relever. Je lui dis merci avant de rougir comme une tomate, peut-être même plus. C'était Christabel. Je la lâcha comme si je tenais du feu dans mes mains et vit que je l'avais vexé. Je rougis encore plus si c'est possible et balbutia des excuses à toute vitesse. Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche et je sentis mon visage brûlé en même temps que je me taisais. Je me fis aussi la remarque que j'étais dans les gradins des Serpentard.

-Tu n'as rien qu'a gagné le pari, entre nous, tu n'aimerais pas que Poufsouffle gagne ce pari.

Toute cette phrase était chuchoté d'un ton enjôleur et doux.

-Pour tes excuses, tu n'auras qu'à les présentés ce soir, vingt-et-une heure. Tu sauras ou me trouver. N'en parle à personne.

Je hocha vivement la tête, parfaitement ravi il fallait l'avouer. Pas du rendez-vous, non ! Juste qu'elle enleva son doigt de sur ma bouche et me jeta le balai. Je pris le balai et décolla, prêt à réussir pour Christa... James. Les deux batteurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel tandis que tout le monde me regarda, étonner de me voir là, puis comprenant que ce serait le ¨rat¨ qui jouerait à la place du sublime. Ils ne savaient pas, par contre, que ce serait Peter le Terrible qui jouerait cette fois-ci, comme l'a dit mon père de substitution, Voldemort (NDA : Ce Voldemort sait comment ce faire de bons alliés quand même). Un gardien se mit devant les trois cerceaux et l'autre poursuiveur de Pouffsoufle décolla à son tour. Le pari était simple. Les batteurs allaient nous bombarder de cognard tandis que nous, on devrait essayer de marquer des buts au meilleurs goal de Poudlard. Les batteurs étaient un serdaigle, le meilleur de son équipe et un serpentard, le plus lourd et le plus vicieux. Je déglutis péniblement. Je regarda tout le monde. Tous savaient que j'allais me faire laminer et j'entendais de là ou j'étais : ¨Je te pari qu'il se prendra un cognard dans l'épaule¨ ou ¨Je te pari qu'il tombera tout seul de ton balai !¨. Je vis de loin les maraudeurs faire en sorte que tous les gryffondor m'applaudissent mais la première personne à m'applaudir ne fut ni James, ni Christabel, c'était Sirius. Il était fière de mon courage. Je savais quand même que Sirius changeait d'humeur comme une veste mais, là il y a une limite. Et puis ça ne ressemble pas du tout au comportement de Sirius. J'espère qu'au moins ça durerait longtemps. Le coup d'envoi fût lancé et le souaffle vola dans les airs. Tout le monde cria et je cria avec eux mais, pas pour les mêmes raisons.


	5. Chapter 4 : Un plongeon dans sa tête

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR sauf les personnages créer par mes soins.

**Date de parution des chapitres :** Normalement, tous les sept jours

**Résumé :** Un oiseau passe par dessus les nuages. Mais Peter le voit et se représente son amitié avec ses quatre amis. Passagère. L'oiseau aurais pu tourner autour de chez lui ou même s'arrêter, mais le paysage n'étais pas bon pour lui. Comme son amitié. Comme l'a dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents (et des choses que vous ne savez peut-être pas avant) :** Peter commence son année par un week-end. Chacun de ses amis montre aux autres leurs performances d'animagus. Tous ? Non. Peter n'arrive malheureusement pas à réussir à rester transformer plus de cinq minutes. Quant à ses autres capacités, il n'en a presque pas. Il ne se déplace pas vite, à du mal à garder certain souvenir de sa transformation,... Ensuite Peter et ses amis partent pour s'entrainer à faire un sortilège d'illusion mais, font finalement la fête. Sur le chemin, ils croisent Rogue, préfet qui enlève des points à trois des maraudeurs, Remus est préfet et ne peux donc pas perdre des points. On apprend ensuite que Peter a reçu un sortilège de plusieurs Serpentards, certainement envoyé par Lucius Malfoy ou quelqu'un de plus haut. Après ça, la magie de Peter n'a plus été la même. Il a beaucoup de mal a utilisé des sortilèges et donc se rabat à apprendre tous les cours théoriques. Dans le chapitre suivant, on apprend que Peter a reçu la visite d'un homme important, venu acheter un diadème à son père qui l'a trouvé en Albanie. Peter se sent bizarre et cet homme est paternaliste, il dit ce prénommer Voldemort et se présente à l'enterrement de son père, qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque dans sa chambre. Et dans le chapitre 3, on apprend que Peter est nul au quidditch et arrive à peine à rester sur un balai. Il s'est disputé avec Sirius, car il a des ¨sentiments¨ envers une fille de Serpentard. Remus trouve l'aura de la fille bizarre. Eh oui, Remus arrive à effleurer les auras. Le chapitre ce fini sous le pari de James, joué par Peter, un match de quidditch entre deux poursuiveurs. Le premier qui marque 150 points a gagné.

**Annonce :** Je vais rechercher un(e) bêta-lecteur pour corriger mes chapitres. Si l'un d'entre vous veux bien, il peut poster une rewiew.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Un plongeon dans sa tête<strong>

_J_e m'étais toujours demandé ce que c'était l'amour. Un sentiment faible ? Ou une force ? Je n'en savais malheureusement rien. James dit qu'il est amoureux de Lily. Je pense plutôt que c'est juste parce que cette fille lui résiste, qu'elle ne glousse pas comme une idiote. Sirius dit n'être amoureux de personne. Il a bien raison, je vois très bien dans ma tête le surnom que je lui donnerais. Et enfin Remus, lui, pense qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être amoureux. Il est un loup-garou. Pour beaucoup de gens, ce nom est synonyme de monstre mais, pour moi et mes amis, ce nom est juste synonyme de Remus. J'imagine qu'on n'a pas encore capté qu'il y avait d'autre ¨type¨ de loup-garou, des dangereux. Des _vrais_ comme dirait une personne de ma connaissance.

_A_près avoir vu que la question sur l'amour était trop compliqué, j'ai décidé de me poser une autre question. Qu'est-ce qu'était la haine ? J'étais sûr que si je demandais à Rogue, j'allais certainement avoir une réponse, mais pas celle dont je voudrais. Alors, j'en ai cherché une moi-même. Ma haine contre les Serpentards ? Ce n'était pas une haine, je suivais juste mes amis pour empêcher les Serpentards de se penser maître de Poudlard, pas besoin de futur mangemort maître qui penseront donc que toute magie leur étaient accessible.

Contre les autres maraudeurs alors ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense plutôt à de la jalousie. Et à ce que je sois trop idiot. C'est vrai quoi ! Comment pourrais-je mérité des amis comme ça ? Qui font des blagues à tout le monde, des blagues non humiliantes je vous rassure et des attaques sur des futurs mangemorts. Non, ils étaient le bien incarné, c'était juste moi qui ne m'était pas encore trouvé une place dans leurs amitiés.

Et j'en avais une ! Qui trouvait toujours les mots de passes de salles communes ? Moi grâce à ma forme d'animagus. Qui entendait presque toujours tout, grâce aux voix d'aération ? Moi et encore moi ! Qui faisait rire tout le monde, s'adaptait à une vitesse impressionnante et avait une intelligence hors du commun ? Mes amis. Oh bien sûr mes amis avaient aussi d'autres facultés qui les faisaient indispensable dans notre amitié mais, la seule chose qui les réunissait tous étaient les qualités qui ce voyait par les regards des autres.

Des qualités que je n'avais pas. Et mes amis faisaient tout, tout pour me permettre d'avoir une place, autant dans leur groupe que dans la société. J'étais juste nul.

_L_'amitié. Cette question, je pouvais y répondre. C'est celle que j'ai avec les maraudeurs. Des amis qui font tout pour qu'on se sente meilleurs, qu'importe si on le voulait ou pas. Des amis qui sont à là fois plus fort et plus faible que vous. Des amis qui faisaient tous pour que vous soyez sur un même pied d'égalité qu'eux, même si ce combat était perdu d'avance. Des amis pour la vie. Comme des oiseaux. Comme celui qui est juste devant chez moi. Qui passe juste devant et s'arrête, prêt à y passer sa vie.

_E_t la mort ? J'allais bientôt pouvoir répondre à cette question, car j'allais bientôt rejoindre le royaume des morts. Neuf personnes sur dix mourraient lorsqu'elles recevaient un cognard dans le coeur. Et la vie n'a jamais été gentille avec moi. Jamais.

_E_t dire que je venais juste de recevoir un rendez-vous avec ma ¨belle¨ comme l'appelait James. Juste quand je venais de me réconcilier avec Sirius. Juste lorsque j'allais répondre à la lettre de vous-savez-qui. Non. Car, j'avais des amis qui eux, ne m'abandonnerez jamais. Et surtout, un ami amoureux d'un née-moldue. Des amis contre le règne des sangs-purs. Des amis pour l'égalité. C'étaient les héros. Et moi j'étais juste un lâche. Mourir avant d'avoir pu hésiter et répondre par l'affirmative à vous-savez-qui. Car, c'était tout ce que j'étais, un lâche.

_Amour_

* * *

><p>Bon, alors NON je ne vous aie pas oublier. J'avais juste posté il y a sept jours et sachant que je poste environ tous les sept jours, je me devais de poster aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est particulièrement important pour le reste de l'histoire. Je demande aussi à ce que mes lecteurs répondent à cette question, voulez-vous des chapitres plus long ? Voulez-vous un extrait du prochain chapitre ? Voulez-vous voir quelque chose de spécial dans les prochains chapitre ? Voulez-vous... Toutes vos impressions sont les bienvenus. Ça m'aidera à centrer un peu plus l'histoire. D'ailleurs, si vous pouvez aussi me donner des impressions sur ce chapitre, voudriez-vous que je fasse un sorte de mélange entre le style du chapitre 4 et celui du chapitre 3 ? Où je continus à en faire des chapitres séparés ?<p>

Bye !


	6. Chapter 5 : Maitres morts

Bonjour à Tous !

Oui je suis en retard. De deux jours exactement. Mais, c'était pour voir une seule chose. Et je l'ai vu. Je n'ai reçu depuis le début de mon histoire que 4 rewiew. 4 pour six chapitres (en comptant le prologue). J'ai attendu encore un jour pour voir si je n'allais pas en recevoir un (je suis en vacance !) mais... NON. D'ailleurs, je comptais aussi le poster hier mais, le site a buguait et je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre. il y avait aussi le site qui buguait et j'avais du mal à m'y connecter.

J'ai failli abandonné l'histoire (comme je l'ai fait sur hp2005) car je n'avais pas eu un commentaire. Mais... Je poste quand même en espérant recevoir au moins une rewiew d'un lecteur, même pour me dire : ¨Bravo continu¨, ¨OLOL J'ADORE!¨ ou ¨J'ai bien aimé mais il y a ceci qui m'énerve un peu¨. J'ai alors l'impression d'être lu, d'être compliment' (même lorsque vous me montrez ce que vous n'aimez pas dans l'histoire). Pour un ¨vrai¨ auteur, c'est un peu plus facile car plus il y a de livre vendu, plus il y a des lecteurs et donc des gens qui aiment bien l'histoire. Et si l'auteur a un site pour le livre, c'est encore mieux. Moi tout ce que j'ai, c'est la rewiew, je ne fais pas confiance aux statistiques.

Alors, je vous en supplie à genoux, mettez des rewiew. Une rewiew = Un meilleur chapitre + un auteur content + des chapitres plus long. Alors, pitié, pitié *met sa main sur le cœur*, mettez des rewiews

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Ne sachant pas exactement vos attentes et ne pouvant donc pas les arranger avec les miennes, j'en ai fait un qui ressemble un peux à un mixte des chapitres précédents et de livre que j'ai lu dernièrement. Bonne lecture !<p>

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR sauf les personnages créer par mes soins.

**Date de parution des chapitres :** Normalement, tous les sept jours

**Résumé :** Un oiseau passe par dessus les nuages. Mais Peter le voit et se représente son amitié avec ses quatre amis. Passagère. L'oiseau aurais pu tourner autour de chez lui ou même s'arrêter, mais le paysage n'étais pas bon pour lui. Comme son amitié. Comme l'a dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents (et des choses que vous ne savez peut-être pas avant) :** Peter commence son année par un week-end. Chacun de ses amis montre aux autres leurs performances d'animagus. Tous ? Non. Peter n'arrive malheureusement pas à réussir à rester transformer plus de cinq minutes. Quant à ses autres capacités, il n'en a presque pas. Il ne se déplace pas vite, à du mal à garder certain souvenir de sa transformation,... Ensuite Peter et ses amis partent pour s'entrainer à faire un sortilège d'illusion mais, font finalement la fête. Sur le chemin, ils croisent Rogue, préfet qui enlève des points à trois des maraudeurs, Remus est préfet et ne peux donc pas perdre des points. On apprend ensuite que Peter a reçu un sortilège de plusieurs Serpentards, certainement envoyé par Lucius Malfoy ou quelqu'un de plus haut. Après ça, la magie de Peter n'a plus été la même. Il a beaucoup de mal a utilisé des sortilèges et donc se rabat à apprendre tous les cours théoriques. Dans le chapitre suivant, on apprend que Peter a reçu la visite d'un homme important, venu acheter un diadème à son père qui l'a trouvé en Albanie. Peter se sent bizarre et cet homme est paternaliste, il dit ce prénommer Voldemort et se présente à l'enterrement de son père, qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque dans sa chambre. Et dans le chapitre 3, on apprend que Peter est nul au quidditch et arrive à peine à rester sur un balai. Il s'est disputé avec Sirius, car il a des ¨sentiments¨ envers une fille de Serpentard. Remus trouve l'aura de la fille bizarre. Eh oui, Remus arrive à effleurer les auras. Le chapitre ce fini sous le pari de James, joué par Peter, un match de quidditch entre deux poursuiveurs. On rentre alors dans la tête de Peter et on apprend plus sur ses pensées.

**Notes : **Ce chapitre-là est un peu spécial. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous posterez au moins des rewiews (même pour dire que vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Maitres Mo(r)ts<strong>

_Douleur_.

Il y a plusieurs sens au mot douleur. Il y a celle des blessures physiques. Une simple potion ou un sort et on en entend presque plus parlé. Il y a aussi celle des douleurs qu'on peut éprouver lors de la trahison d'un être cher. Ces blessures-là sont quasiment irréparable. À part un bon sort d'amnésie ou de l'alcool très fort, aucun moyen d'y remédier. Mais, il y a aussi les pertes d'un être cher. La mort.

-Minerva, voyons on ne peut pas le suspendre. Il n'a sans doute pas...

-Je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pensez Horace. Mais, sachez une chose. Je ne laisserais pas votre élève s'en tirer alors qu'il a blessé un de mes lions !

Sa voix était basse mais, menaçante. Je me félicitais alors de ne pas être la cible de sa fureur. Mais la douleur ne voulait pas me lâcher. La migraine plus des fourmillements bizarres sur mon crâne m'empêchait de suivre correctement la conversation.

_Je t'attend_

Il était habillé tout en noir. C'était un beau jour ensoleillé et Peter n'aimait pas l'ambiance. Qui a un jour dit que le temps reflétait notre humeur ? Peter regarda autour de lui. Certaine personne pleurait, d'autres essayaient de rester digne. Tant de monde pour une seule personne. Tant de monde pour son père, qu'il avait tant haï. Peter commença à sangloter, qu'importe que son père le frappe ou le haïsse, c'était quand même son père.

_Je t'attend_

-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser continuer comme ça Minerva. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Voldemort s'intéresse particulièrement à Peter.

-Pourquoi Jedusor s'intéresse-t-il à Peter ? Il est faible et sa famille n'a aucun poids sur le ministère.

-Je ne peux pas laisser un de mes élèves sombrer un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Prévenez Alastor et Elise. Dites leur d'aller dans mon bureau. Puis aller _les _réunir.

-Quoi ? Vous ne comptez quand même pas...

-Je suis désolé Minerva mais c'est ainsi. Le ministère est débordé et je ne peux laisser Tom gagnait cette guerre. J'attendrais dans mon bureau.

_Je t'attend_

Peter vomit et se senti tomber du lit. Des mains le prirent et le posèrent sur le lit. On lui fit avaler plusieurs liquides diffèrent avant qu'il ne se rendort.

_Je t'attend._

-Il a besoin d'elle.

-C'est une Serpentarde !

-Son père est mort cet été James ! Et sa mère est morte hier ! Et lorsqu'il est tombé à terre, tout le monde sait qu'il aurait dû mourir. Mais une magie c'est mise à l'oeuvre. Vous avez bien vu le flash lumineux, non ? Aucune blessure physique mais, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le mental.

-Je les connais ! Ils vont se déclarer comme les sauveurs et Peter va les suivre ! Il va s'allier aux meurtriers de ses parents !

-Sirius ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts !

-Je te croirais lorsqu'il gèlera en enfer ! Ce sont des monstres ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Peter tombait entre leurs mains.

-Il a besoin d'un soutien affectif que nous ne pouvons pas lui apporter. Il est amoureux d'elle ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher de voir Peter alors qu'il a besoin d'elle ! Et puis, vous savez autant bien que moi que le seul moyen de contrôler sa relation avec cette fille est de lui autoriser à la voir. S'il ne la voit pas tout le temps et qu'on est là elle ne pourra pas faire grand-chose. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses James ?

-Je pense que vous avez tous les deux raisons. Elle deviendra forcement une mangemorte. Mais si Peter peut avoir une belle année, pourquoi l'en priver ? C'est certainement ce qu'ils veulent. On poussera ainsi plus vite Peter vers eux qu'en le laissant la voir. Mais, il va falloir enquêter sur elle. Je me demande si elle n'a pas utilisé un sortilège d'amour ou autre. Il va falloir vérifier à la bibliothèque.

_J__e t'__attend__._

_Attaque à Kingston _

_Hier soir, vers 21 heures, celui qui s'annonce comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps vient d'attaquer Kingston avec ses fidèles mangemorts. 358 moldus sont morts et 36 sorciers ont essayés de protéger les moldus, mourant à leurs places. Le cimetière a été entièrement sacagé, une insulte envers les sorciers vivant avec les moldus. Des rues entières ont été détruites, ne raistant plus que des cendres. Le ministère de la magie soupçonne les vampires d'avoir participés au carnage. Des prochaines lois visant à restreindre la liberté d'accès aux humains contre les vampires devraient prochainement avoir lieux. Le ministre de la magie a préféré ne faire aucun commentaire suite au hibou qu'on a envoyé parlant de la situation dite soi-disant sous contrôle. Seul Bartemus Croupton, jeune diplômé de l'école Ambringhton et auror a accepté de nous parlait de la situation : _

_-C'était un carnage. Lord Voldemort a décidé de frapper fort. Les oubliators auront beaucoup de mal a géré l'affaire. Nous allons certainement devoir détruire encore un peu plus et effacer des pans complet de la ville. Quant à Voldemort, certains de mes collègues le surnomme déjà Vous-savez-qui, ils ont peur de lui. _

_-Que pensez-vous des lois contre les vampires ? _

_-Ce n'est que des paroles, rien n'est vraiment concret. Ce que je propose est plutôt d'obliger les vampires à vivre dans certaines zones et à s'enregistraient au ministère. Quant aux autres créatures, il vaut mieux utiliser les mêmes lois, bien que certaine seront bien sûr plus ¨môle¨ étant donné que ces races seront plus faibles, ou presque égal à des sorciers. Mais je ne pense pas que notre ministère fera grand-chose. Ils gardent un directeur de la justice magique en place alors qu'il est à saint-mangouste, comment voulez-vous protéger un peuple alors que vous n'arrivez même plus à aligner deux mots et à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Les meilleurs médicomages disent qu'il pourra sortir dans environ un an. __Pensez-vous être en sécurité ? _

_-Que proposer vous alors ? _

_-Piocher dans les aurors un nouveau directeur de la justice. Prendre les meilleurs et ceux qui se sont battus ou on vu les horreurs commises par les mangemorts. Seuls ces qualités-là feront un bon directeur de la justice. _

_Comme vous le voyez, seul Bartemus Croupton a gardé les yeux ouverts et le sang-froid pour nous avertir du danger que nous courons avec notre ministère actuel. Mr Croupton nous avez bien averti dans les précédents numéro du danger de ¨vous-savez-qui¨ et personne ne l'a écouté. À cause de notre ministère actuel. _

_Je t'attend._

_Les sorciers ont particulièrement peur de la dette de sorcier à cause de son comportement magique. Nous n'avions presque plus le choix, toutes nos actions sont gouvernées par la magie. Le seul point ¨fort¨ que trouve les sorciers est la capacité de la magie à nous guérir de toutes les blessures pouvant nous empêcher de mener à bien notre Dette. Malheureusement la personne dont on puise la magie est celui à qui nous devons la Dette. Cette personne peut donc mourir si on reçoit un sortilège mortel ou une blessure qui ne peut être guéri. Une dizaine de sorcier l'ont payé pour le savoir, dont Salazar Serpentard qui était lié malgré lui à son père et qui n'a pu le sauver d'une mort de vieillesse._

_**Abandonne...**  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6 : Amitié, Amour

Techniquement je ne suis pas en retard. *Évite quelques projectiles*. D'après mes dates de parution que j'avais déjà posté dans un chapitre, c'était tous les sept jours. Techniquement donc, je ne suis pas en retard.

Alors, tous d'abord je voudrais remercier Indonis et Arsenix pour leurs rewiew qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et j'ai donc enfin l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai créé un plan pour l'histoire ! Un petit certes, dans lequel les deux prochains chapitres, dans le brouillon que j'ai fait, s'en sont déjà éloignés mais, je l'ai fait ! Ainsi il sera pour moi plus facile de faire les autres chapitres. Ce chapitre dévoile certaines choses bien que je n'en sois pas très fier, surtout pour la fin. Le prochain chapitre devrait faire environ cinq pages bien que j'hésite à le raccourcir encore, comme je l'ai fait pour celui-là. Je ne voudrais pas rebuter certains lecteurs à cause de trop longs chapitres. Bien sûr, si vous me dites que vous aimez bien les chapitres longs, je ne les raccourcirais plus. Malheureusement, seuls des rewiews pourront me le faire comprendre.

Enfin je vous propose une dernière chose. Comme je l'ai vu dans certaines rewiew, le début vous a un peu rebuté. C'est donc pour cela que si vous me dites, je veux bien passer les deux prochaines semaines à refaire le début de la fic. Donc ça voudra dire pas de nouvelles parutions avant deux semaines (au plus tard) mais sept chapitres (plus le prologue) d'un coup (je rajouterais peut-être d'autres choses). À vous de voir. Je termine donc ce gros pavé avec les informations habituelles.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Genre :<span>** Friendship/Angst

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR sauf les personnages créer par mes soins.

**Date de parution des chapitres :** Normalement, tous les sept jours

**Résumé :** Un oiseau passe par dessus les nuages. Mais Peter le voit et se représente son amitié avec ses trois amis. Passagère. L'oiseau aurais pu tourner autour de chez lui ou même s'arrêter, mais le paysage n'étais pas bon pour lui. Comme son amitié. Comme l'a dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

-J'ai déjà abandonné Peter une fois, je ne...

-Chut, il se réveille.

En effet, les entendant parler j'avais décidé de voir ce qu'ils avaient amené pour moi. La dernière fois que Sirius est allé à l'infirmerie, on s'était tous cotisé pour lui acheter l'Ozarius (1). Je me demandais donc ce qu'on avait préparé pour moi. Sachant que je ne m'étais pas plains dernièrement de ne pas pouvoir avoir un objet, je devais certainement avoir de la nourriture. Tant que c'était des Queudver j'étais d'accord pour en manger. Malheureusement James a dû me voir ouvrir lentement les yeux et donc arrêter l'excellente preuve d'amitié de Sirius. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me haïssais de haïr autant mes amis.

-Bonjour, quel jour on est ?

-'Jour Peter ! Ça fait deux semaines que tu dors, fit James.

-Et deux semaines que Sirius veut te dire quelque chose. On vous laisse, bye !

Et ils partirent, laissant Sirius assit au pied du lit. Bizarrement il éviter mon regard. J'avais un bouton sur le nez ? Je regardai la table de chevet, près à m'extasier devant les ou le cadeau de mes amis. La table de chevet était vide. Je regardai par terre, le sol était aussi propre que Sirius lorsqu'il revenait de chez lui.

-Écoute Peter... Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-De t'avoir ignoré alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es amoureux d'une future mange... d'une belle jeune femme.

Il me fit un sourire et je ne pus qu'accepter ses excuses. Je regardai autour de moi encore une fois avant de comprendre la terrible vérité. Ils ne m'avaient pas acheté de cadeaux. On s'étaient toujours cotisé pour acheter un cadeau à celui qui était à l'infirmerie depuis longtemps, c'était en quelque sorte notre rituel. Et je compris alors qu'ils ne m'avaient rien acheté. Et que Sirius ne s'excusait que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne mangemort. Étais-je obligé de suivre la voix déjà tracé par mes amis ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas réfléchir tout seul ? Vivre tout seul ? J'allais répondre à Sirius lorsque je vis qu'il n'était pas là. Voyant que je réfléchissais, il en a profité pour s'enfuir ! C'est de toute façon ce qu'il fait de mieux. Fuir sa vie, fuir les responsabilités, fuir sa famille et maintenant fuir ses amis ?

-À moins que tu ne sois pas son ami Peter.

Je sursautai et regarda qui parlait. Christabel était là et je la vis faire un imperceptible mouvement de main. Je ne pus voir ce qu'elle avait fait mais, ce n'était pas le plus important. Je la regardais dans les yeux. Pouvait-elle lire mon esprit où j'avais juste pensé à voix haute ?

-Peter ? Tu as parlé tout seul lorsque je suis rentré. Tu disais que Sirius t'obligeait à suivre ses traces sans savoir si tu en avais envie. Parce que, tu n'en as pas envie, n'est pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de devenir comme lui. Tu veux être Peter, juste Peter. Et lui t'enfonce pour que tu deviennes un être misérable...

-Arrête ! Insulte encore une fois mes amis et... Et te le regrettera !

Ma remarque était peut-être enfantine mais, elle était sortie toute seule. Oui, je refusais qu'une personne que j'aimais insulte mes premiers et seuls amis. Je me souviens alors de ce qu'avait dit James. Il se demandait si elle n'utilisait pas un sortilège d'amour où ne me mettais pas une potion d'amour dans mon verre.

-Tes amis ? Mais Peter, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tant que tu restes avec eux, tu ne seras qu'un rat ? Alors que si tu nous suivais, tu seras un grand homme, tu feras les plus grandes missions, tu seras un héros ? Reste avec eux et tu auras une misérable existence suivie d'une mort minable et douloureuse. Suis-nous et tu vivras accompagné, suivi. Tu seras un leader et un roi. Et surtout, tu ne mourras pas seul. Reste avec eux et tu le regretteras.

-Non.

Ma voix était étrangement calme et assuré. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais le choix. Un choix qui tracera la suite de ma vie. Oh bien sûr j'avais déjà eu un choix à peu près pareil. Lorsque j'ai fait mon premier acte de magie j'aurais pu avertir mon père, mais j'avais beaucoup trop peur. Pour un choix, je trouve quand même qu'il y a beaucoup mieux. Quant à ma maison à Poudlard... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler au choixpeau. À peine sur ma tête qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'envoyait dans cette maison non pas pour ce que j'avais un jour fait mais, plutôt pour ce que je risquais _un jour_ de faire. Et ce jour, il était peut-être arrivé.

-C'est ta dernière chance, réfléchis-y bien. Après, je ne ferais plus aucun pas vers toi, ce sera à toi de le faire.

Elle était un peu en colère. Elle pensait certainement arriver et m'apprendre que mes amis se servaient de moi et qu'il fallait mieux les rejoindre. Rejoindre les mangemorts. Mais, elle a commis une erreur. Certes mes amis m'abandonnaient souvent. Certes, il ne m'écoutaient jamais pour mes problèmes de coeur. Certes, ils étaient meilleurs que moi en tout. Mais c'étaient mes amis. Et pour mes amis, je suis près à tout faire pour les garder. Qu'importe qui y touche, je serais toujours là pour eux.

-Tu peux repartir et avertir ton Lord que je ne viendrais jamais vers lui. Je ne serais jamais un mangemort ! Même si tu utilises la magie pour me faire tomber amoureux de toi.

Je repris ma respiration avant de dire :

-Dumbledore l'a bien dit. L'Amitié, l'Amour est la plus puissante des magies.

Je lui fis un sourire ironique avant de me lever, prendre ma baguette et me diriger vers la sortie.

-Très bien. Alors, je te conseille une dernière chose Peter. Va dans la salle du Serpent lorsque tu auras compris que ta place est parmi nous.

-Je n'abandonnerais jamais mes amis ! Rugis-je.

-Pitoyable, fit-elle d'une voix sarcastique avant de partir.

Je la regardai partir, sûr d'avoir fait une bonne action avant de partir manger. En passant devant une vitre je vis mon reflet et me stoppa net. Je levai ma main et toucha la vitre. Je me sentais... différend. Oui c'était le mot. Différend.

-Peter, tu deviens un homme ! Fit une voix aiguë.

Je me retournai pour voir un chien sauter vers moi. Je me sentis rétrécir à grande vitesse et échapper au Sinistros. Je vis au loin James et Remus, surpris.

-Tu as réussi à te transformer sans ta baguette ! Fit Remus sortit le plus vite de sa léthargie.

J'essayai de lui dire non, laissant échapper un couinement. J'étais un rat ! Je courus en rond avant de pouvoir apercevoir ma queue (NDA : Bande d'idiot !).

-Je crois que... Que Peter est bloqué sous sa forme d'ani...

On entendit alors une explosion suivie de cris. Un homme caché sous un masque et une tenue noire couru vers nous et pointa sa baguette sur James.

-C'est le JackPott ! Le fils du grand auror Potter.

D'après ce que je savais, le père de James et lui-même n'étaient pas vraiment en bons termes. Son père voulait que son fils devienne auror alors que James voulait devenir Chercheur spécialisé dans la branche de la métamorphose. C'est lui qui est devenu le premier animagus, étant le plus fort en cette matière et comprenant la métamorphose mieux que nous trois réunis.

-Avada Kedevra !

Pendant que je réfléchissais, le mangemort s'était arrêté et avait ligoté Remus et Sirius. James lui avait sauté derrière une statue mais, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et ce couloir était désert étant donné que tout le monde devait manger dans la grande salle. C'était donc à moi de m'occuper du mangemort. Je courus vers le mangemort, pensant déjà où m'aventurer et où ne pas m'aventurer avant de me prendre un stupéfix. Le mangemort m'avait vu. Je regardai dehors. Des loups-garous s'étaient introduits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et là, une seule question s'imposa dans mon esprit. Pourquoi étaient-ils transformé alors que la pleine lune n'était pas ce soir ?

* * *

><p>J'attends vos rewiew, remarques, demandes, idées ou tout simplement pour me soutenir, je suis preneur !<p>

(1) L'Ozarius : Petit pendentif permettant de trouver une personne, si elle nous a bien sûr donner son sang de son propre gré. Tous les maraudeurs ont donné leurs sangs à Sirius (qui a mis le sien aussi, au cas où).

J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié ! N'oubliez pas, vous avez des _mains et des doigts_ !


End file.
